


Pregnancy Scare

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff, Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Lily accidentally tells Sirius's mum that she's pregnant. She's not, but Sirius thinks it's too funny to correct right away.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lily Evans
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Pregnancy Scare

Lily and Sirius had been friends since they met at a posh public school and realised that everyone else was bloody annoying. Sirius, who had been going there since he was six, already knew that. Lily, who got in on a scholarship and walked in at age fourteen all starry eyed, quickly had that discovery, and it was the start of a wonderful friendship. After a couple years, that turned into dating. Sirius had always thought it was shite when people bought into the everlasting romance of their highschool sweetheart, but he and Lily had been out of school and stayed together for four years now, so maybe it wasn't _all_ bull. 

Unsurprisingly, Sirius's parents didn't like Lily or their relationship, but they still invited the pair of them to family reunions. Sirius knew that he was in the same level of distasteful as Uncle Alphard-- who had a boyfriend that everyone still referred to as his roommate-- but it was the only chance he had to see Regulus so they went. Poor Reg. He still had another year of schooling to go through before he could move out, and Sirius needed to tell him that he could move in with him and Lily if he needed a place. 

"Sirius," Lily said through her teeth and a very strained smile. 

He put an arm around her automatically, looking over the sea of black hair to try and locate his little brother. "Yeah Lils?" 

"We have to go." 

"I don't like it here either, but what happened to 'we can totally last thirty minutes'?" 

"I got cornered by your mother." 

"How horrid. Did you punch her in the nose?" That was an entertaining thought. 

Lily cleared her throat. "Erm. No." 

"Ah was she trying to shoo you out of my life again?" Sirius didn't know why Walburga bothered when she didn't like him at all. 

"Yes. And I- ah, might have told her that I'm pregnant." 

Sirius frowned down at her. Lily didn't want kids for another five years-- at least-- so even if she was pregnant, she'd get an abortion and they wouldn't worry about it, much less tell anyone. 

"I don't know why I said that," she muttered miserably, covering her face with her hands. "I'm not." 

Sirius cackled. See, this was why he loved her. "Oh god, really?" 

She shook her head, blushing bright red through what he could see between her fingers. 

Sirius was about to tell her that she was the best girlfriend in the entire world, when Walburga swept up to them, a look on her face that meant she was angry but trying to pretend she wasn't. "Sirius dear," she said through bared teeth that looked nothing like a smile. She only called him 'dear' when she was five seconds from stabbing him. 

"Yes, Mother?" Sirius asked, still helplessly amused. 

"Your fiancee just informed me of her pregnancy." 

"My fiancee? Last time I checked, Lily was just my girlfriend." 

"Yes," Walburga said, smile getting more strained. "Perhaps if you had kept it in your trousers, that is the way she would have remained, but we cannot have a child out of wedlock in our family history. I will contact her-" her mouth twitched, finding the very idea distasteful "-mother and we can start preparations immediately." Walburga turned to Lily, who had reluctantly dragged her hands back to her sides, and tried for another smile. "Welcome to the family. Lily." 

Lily stared at her back as she walked away. "That is the first time she has ever called me by my name." 

"I guess since you're about to be family, she made an exception to her usual bitchy ways," Sirius snickered. 

"This is _not_ funny. She's throwing us a wedding. And I'm not actually pregnant." 

"She'll probably forget about from the amount of booze she's throwing back, I wouldn't worry about it." 

"Is this your round about way of proposing? Since we're not paying for it," she said, which was fair. They hadn't gotten engaged because Sirius knew if anyone in his family found out, they'd want it to be massive and he didn't want to deal with it. But now, with Walburga saying she'd do pretty much everything, the idea of a wedding wasn't near as annoying. 

"And the part where you're not pregnant?" 

"People miscarry all the time, right?" 

"This lie is getting out of hand," Sirius said, but he was still grinning like he thought this was the best thing to happen all day. 

"Listen, I'll tell my mum that it's not true, but your mum? She's kind of a horrible person so I don't feel too bad about it. Is that wrong? Maybe I should feel worse about it. Oh god I should just go and tell her-" 

"Nope. No, no, no," Sirius said, tightening his hold on her shoulder when she tried to walk away. "This is the best thing to happen at a reunion in years, and I'm not going to let your conscience ruin it. Just stand there and think pure thoughts, I'm sure god won't judge you for it." 


End file.
